Water safety
In transportation safety, water safety includes the development of policies and procedures to ensure peoples safety around water, the use of warning signs, use of safety aids such as life rafts and lifebelts etc etc See also * Water transport References Books *Kuhli, R. (1961). Recreational safety. New York, NY: Blakiston Division/McGraw-Hill Book Company. Papers *Bowen, H. M., & Miller, J. W. (1967). Man as an Undersea Inhabitant and Worker: Ergonomics 10(5) 1967, 611-615. *Cantor, J., & Omdahl, B. L. (1999). Children's acceptance of sefety guidelines after exposure to televised dramas depicting accidents: Western Journal of Communication Vol 63(1) Win 1999, 57-71. *Forsyth, D. R., Garcia, M., Zyzniewski, L. E., Story, P. A., & Kerr, N. A. (2004). Watershed Pollution and Preservation: The Awareness-Appraisal Model of Environmentally Positive Intentions and Behaviors: Analyses of Social Issues and Public Policy (ASAP) Vol 4(1) 2004, 115-128. *Frankl, D. (1996). Swimming and diving project for youth: Aquatic skills and the development of self-esteem: Kinesiology Vol 28(1) Jun 1996, 14-19. *Goldhaber, G. M., & DeTurck, M. A. (1988). Effectiveness of warning signs: "Familiarity effects." Forensic Reports Vol 1(4) Dec 1988, 281-301. *Guofeng, Z., Cundao, H., & Hao, Y. (2004). A Preliminary Study of Seafarers' Safety Consciousness: Psychological Science (China) Vol 27(2) Mar 2004, 361-363. *Harnett, R. M., & Bijlani, M. G. (1982). The involvement of cold water in recreational boating fatalities: I. Causal analysis: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 14(2) Apr 1982, 147-154. *Harrell, W. A. (1999). Lifeguards' vigilance: Effects of child-adult ratio and lifeguard positioning on scanning by lifeguards: Psychological Reports Vol 84(1) Feb 1999, 193-197. *Harrell, W. A. (2001). Does supervision by a lifeguard make a difference in rule violations? Effects of lifeguards' scanning: Psychological Reports Vol 89(2) Oct 2001, 327-330. *Ishmael, H. A., Begleiter, M. L., & Butler, M. G. (2002). Drowning as a cause of death in Angelman syndrome: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 107(1) Jan 2002, 69-70. *Lee, L. K., & Thompson, K. M. (2007). Parental survey of beliefs and practices about bathing and water safety and their children: Guidance for drowning prevention: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 39(1) Jan 2007, 58-62. *Lu, C.-S., & Tsai, C.-L. (2008). The effects of safety climate on vessel accidents in the container shipping context: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 40(2) Mar 2008, 594-601. *McKnight, A. J., Lange, J. E., & McKnight, A. S. (1999). Development of a standardized boating sobriety test: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 31(1-2) Jan-Mar 1999, 147-152. *Miller, D. I., & Dahl, A. M. (1981). Lifesaving releases--how effective? : Human Factors Vol 23(6) Dec 1981, 751-757. *Morel, G., & Chauvin, C. (2006). A socio-technical approach of risk management applied to collisions involving fishing vessels: Safety Science Vol 44(7) 2006, 599-619. *Penttila, A., Piipponen, S., & Pikkarainen, J. (1979). Drunken driving with motorboat in Finland: A pilot study on the southern seacoast in summer 1978: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 11(3) Sep 1979, 237-239. *Quan, L., Crispin, B., Bennett, E., & Gomez, A. (2006). Beliefs and practices to prevent drowning among Vietnamese-American adolescents and parents: Injury Prevention Vol 12(6) Dec 2006, 427-429. *Rabinovich, B. A., Lerner, N. D., & Huey, R. W. (1994). Young children's ability to climb fences: Human Factors Vol 36(4) Dec 1994, 733-744. *Ridenour, M. V. (2001). Climbing performance of children: Is the above-ground pool wall a climbing barrier? : Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 92(3, Pt 2) Jun 2001, 1255-1262. *Rosqvist, T., & Tuominen, R. (2004). Qualification of Formal Safety Assessment: An exploratory study: Safety Science Vol 42(2) Feb 2004, 99-120. *Ross, H. E. (1967). Water, Fog and the Size-Distance Invariance Hypothesis: British Journal of Psychology 58(3-4) 1967, 301-313. *Schootman, M., Fuortes, L. J., Zwerling, C., & Albanese, M. A. (1993). Safety behavior among Iowa junior high and high school students: American Journal of Public Health Vol 83(11) Nov 1993, 1628-1630. *Schwebel, D. C., Lindsay, S., & Simpson, J. (2007). Brief report: A brief intervention to improve lifeguard surveillance at a public swimming pool: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 32(7) Aug 2007, 862-868. *Sidnell, J. (2004). There's risks in everything: Extreme-case formulations and accountability in inquiry testimony: Discourse & Society Vol 15(6) Nov 2004, 745-766. *Sii, H. S., Wang, J., & Ruxton, T. (2003). A statistical review of the risk associated with offshore support vessel/platform encounters in UK waters: Journal of Risk Research Vol 6(2) Mar 2003, 163-177. *Terzidis, A., Koutroumpa, A., Skalkidis, I., Matzavakis, l., Malliori, M., Frangakis, C. E., et al. (2007). Water safety: Age-specific changes in knowledge and attitudes following a school-based intervention: Injury Prevention Vol 13(2) Apr 2007, 120-124. *Thevos, A. K., Olsen, S. J., Rangel, J. M., Kaona, F. A. D., Tembo, M., & Quick, R. E. (2002). Social marketing and motivational interviewing as community interventions for safe water behaviors: Follow-up surveys in Zambia: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 21(1) 2002-2003, 51-65. *Ward, P., Johnson, L. A., Ward, M. C., & Jones, D. L. (1997). Comparison of the effects of formal and informal accountability on the correct performance of a lifeguard rescue: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 7(3) Sep 1997, 359-371. *Wilkes, C. R., Mason, A. D., & Hern, S. C. (2005). Probability Distributions for Showering and Bathing Water-Use Behavior for Various U.S. Subpopulations: Risk Analysis Vol 25(2) Apr 2005, 317-337. *Woods, P. J., Griffith, B. A., & Page, R. P. (1967). Human Responses to Various Conditions of Water Temperature: Perception & Psychophysics 2(4) 1967, 157-160. *Yercan, F., Fricke, D., & Stone, L. (2005). Developing a model on improving maritime English training for maritime transportation safety: Educational Studies Vol 31(2) Jun 2005, 213-234. *Zillmer, E. A. (2003). The neuropsychology of repeated 1- and 3-meter springboard diving among college athletes: Applied Neuropsychology Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 23-30. Dissertations *Aziz, S. (2008). Valuation of avoiding arsenic in drinking water in rural Bangladesh: An averting behavior analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Goldsmith, M. B. (2007). The technical fix or the systemic solution for urban water quality? a case study of grassroots activism on behalf of New York City's drinking water. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Love, D. C. (2008). New and improved methods for F+ coliphage culture, detection, and typing to monitor water and shellfish for fecal contamination. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Severtson, D. J. (2005). Applying the common sense model to understand responses to arsenic risk: A theory-based evaluation of an arsenic well test program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shaw, W. D., Walker, M., & Benson, M. (2005). Treating and Drinking Well Water in the Presence of Health Risks from Arsenic Contamination: Results from a U.S. Hot Spot: Risk Analysis Vol 25(6) Dec 2005, 1531-1543. Category:Safety